Un Amargo Sacrificio
by paulette-cullen
Summary: A Bella la violaban cuando era nina su madre nunca le creyo por eso se fue a vivir con su padre Charlie Anos despues se entera que tiene que volver a ese lugar y llega a un acuerdo con Edward el cual siempre a estado enamorado de ella MAL SUMMARY LEMON
1. Chapter 1

Todos los personajes pertenecen a la gran Sra. Meyer yo solo juego con ellos....

Esta historia no sera tan larga espero que les guste y me dejen review

ADVERTENCIA:EN ESTA HISTORIA PUEDE ENCONTRAR LIMON

Esta historia se la dedico a mi amiguita KIKI que se le gustan estas cosas yo no soy muy amante pero los leos no lo puedo negar xD espero les guste .....................................................BXE......................................BXE...................................BXE.....................

Bella se mudo a Forks por que desde que tenia 13 a~os su madre la obligaba a ir a un campamento de verano todos los a~os, Cual era el problema del campamento que violaban a las que no tenian novios. Su madre nunca le creyo. Por lo que se fue a vivir con su padre, el le hubiera creido pero nunca le dijo nada por que eso hubiera desatado otra pelea entre ellos. Bella se matricula en la escuela de Forks y hay el popular Edward Cullen se encarga de perseguirla y ostigarla(ya que cuando cumplio los 17 a~os cambio bastante ya no era la fea solitaria con frenos y granos NO ahora era ISABELLA con la que todos salia pero sin llegar a la cama.. Sus pechos estavan mas grandes y todos la miraban).

CAPITULO-1

Noticia Y El Acuerdo

Bpov Estava desayunando cuando Charlie

-Bella-me dijo Charlie y yo lo mire-Ma~ana me voy para California por que me trasladaron tu madre te inscribio en el campamento ya que no puedes estar sola en la casa

-Pero papa me puedo quedar aqui no me va a pasar nada

-Bells estaras mejor en el campamento

-Esta bien papa-fue lo unico que pude decir no tenia caso discutir algo se me ocurriria-Me voy a la escuela

Cuando llegue no habia casi nadie asi que me dirigi a la cancha a esta hora no deveria haber nadie, me sente en uno de los escalones y empese a llorar al acordarme de todo lo que paso y sufri con cada uno de ellos esos mal nacidos que solo me utilizaban... Estava llorando cuando de pronto escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta cuando mire era Edward Cullen el capitan del equipo de baloncesto. El siempre a querido acostarse conmigo pero yo ni un beso le habia dado.

-Estas Bien?-me pregunto mientras se sentava a mi lado

-De verdad me siento horrible-le dije mientras me limpiava las nuevas lagrimas-te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-No la estas haciendo?-me dijo y yo sonrei

-Que es lo que quieres de mi?- le pregunte sin mirarlo a la cara

-Tienes que preguntar todos en esta escuela se mueren por estar contigo y tu no pasas de los besos-me dijo

-Que planes tienes para el Verano?-le pregunte formando un plan en mi cabeza

-Nada por que preguntas-me pregunto confuso yo aun miraba hacia delante nunca lo vi a los ojos

-Si te dijera que puedes pasar todo el verano conmigo y te pidiera algo a cambio aseptarias?-le pregunte mientras levantava la vista y mee di cuenta que me miraba fijamente

-si creo, espero no sea nada malo por que no aseptaria

-No es nada malo solo te tienes que hacer pasar por mi novio en un campamento de verano en Arisona.-le dije mientras volvia a mirar la cancha-Si decimos que somos novios nos pondran en la misma habitacion y te pagare todas las noches con lo que tu quieras aseptas?

-Si, claro que asepto-como era de esperar todos los hombres piensan solo en una cosa SEXO-te puedo preguntar cual es el motivo

-NO-le dije rapido-perdon pero es mejor que nadie sepa

-Ok y si te pidiera que fueras mi novia por que me gustas mucho y siempre e estado enamorado de ti aseptarias? y no seria solo por sexo

-No por que se que no estas enamorado de mi solo sientes atraccion fisica hacia mi

-Es cierto entonces cuando nos vamos?-pregunto feliz

-Mi padre sale de viaje ma~ana tenemos que llegar al campamento el viernes el campamento en si commienza el 6 de Julio asi que tenemos 3 dias para que empieses a saciarte de mi crees que podemos salir el miercoles si quieres puedes dormir hoy en mi casa y empiezo con mi parte del trato-le dije lo mas fria que pude sonar pero la verdad no me salio nada bien a causa del llando.

-Ok estoy en tu casa a las 7 digo si te parese bien?-dijo

-Si no hay problema amor-le dije y juraria que sonrio como bobo al notar que dije eso

-ok

-Otra cosa-le dije mientras el se paraba-Nadie se puede enterar de esto

-Ok adios amor

Ese dia fue el mas corto de mi vida, hoy pasaria la noche con Edward y no entiendo por que se empe~na en decirme desde que empese en esta escuela que se habia enamorado de mi cuando yo se que eso es mentira el no puede estar enamorado de mi nadie se enamora de una mujer sucia como yo todos los hombres quieren lo mismo SEXO.

El dia paso rapido ya son las 6:30 pronto llega Edward y me entregare a el un grave error pero prefiero soportar las manos de el a las de todo el cmpamento....

.............................................................

E pov

Hoy podria tocar y besar a mi Bella siempre e estado enamorado de ella pero ella no me cree, una parte de mi la desea pero mi corazon me pide a gritos que la cuide. Hoy ella seria mia solo lo hago por poder tocar su hermoso cuerpo le entregaria a Bella mi primera vez Todo se lo daria a mi angel...

.............................................................

Bpov

Din Dong

El timbre Edward ya estava aqui me limpie las pocas lagrimas que quedavan y baje las escaleras

-Hola preciosa-me dijo con un brillo especial en los ojos que no supe definir

-Hola Edward

Tan pronto cerre la puerta el me beso pero no era un beso cargado de pasion bueno en parte lo era pero en el yo decifre un poco de amor. Me rependi a mi misma por pensar en eso como alguien puede estar enamorado de mi.. Estava tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me habia dado cuenta de que Edward me habia quitado la camisa y tenia uno de mis pezones en su boca mientras su otra mano me hiva despojando de mi pantalon

-Edward aqui no vamos a mi cuarto-le dije y el asintio

Cuando llegamos a mi cuarto el se quito toda su ropa y en cuanto lo vi senti unas mariposas en el estomago que me llenaron de felicidad hasta que no senti dentro de mi y entre jadeos y besos de su parte los jadeos ya que yo solo me limitava a tratar de luchar contra las lagrimas

-Bella hah-decia el una y otra vez mientras metia su cabeza entre mis pechos y me besaba

De pronto senti un dolor devajo de mi estomago y todos mis musculos se tensaron fue cuando llego mi orgasmo y las lagrimas empezaron a correr por mis mejllas..Fue cuando senti que Edward tuvo su orgasmo y se desplomo sobre mi

-Bella que tienes?-me pregunto mientras limpiaba mis lagrimas

-Na..Nada-le dije pero las lagrimas seguian callendo

-Bella si hice algo mal perdoname fue mi primera vez y no sabia que hacer perdon yo...-dudo un momento-Bella yo te quiero de verdad te quiero desde el primer momento en que te vi

-Por que hiciste eso Edward y me entregastes tu primera vez ami yo no meresia eso no meresco el cari~o que me dices tener

Me sente en la cama mientras Edward se ponia de pie para luego arrodillarse frente a mi

-Bella me puedes confiar lo que te pasa de verdad alguin te enga~no para que estuvieras con el se que no eres Virgen por eso fue-Cuando dijo eso empeze a llorara mas fuerte

-No Edward no es por eso es...es que

-Es que Bella me estas asustando

-Quiero que te hagas pasar por mi novio por que desde que tenia 14 a~os voy a ese campamento y se lo que hacen

-Que hacen?-me prgunt con una mirada triste... Me baje de la cama y lo abrase eso lo tomo desprevenido pero me rodeo con sus fuertes brasos

-Me Violaron Edward V=violan a todas las ni~nas que no tiene novios que las defiendan es horrible Edward de verdad

-Por que no se lo dijistes a tus padres?-me pregunto mientras besaba mi cabello

-Lo hice bueno solo a mi mama

-Y no hiso nada?-me pregunto incredulo

-No me creyo

-Por qu eno le dijistes a tu padre el es policia

-Por que hubiera hecho un escandalo y no estava para eso

-Te prometo que nadie mas te tocara ni yo mismo si no me quieres Te amo demaciado como para hacerte da~no

-De verdad me amas

-Claro que si mi tontita Bella

Esa noche dormi en los brasos de mi Edward sintiendo esas mariposas otra ves dentro de mi

BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXE................................BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXBEBXEBXBEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXBEXBXE................................BXEBXEBXEBXEBXEBXBEBXEBX

Prometo mas limmon en los proximos capitulos dejen Review y pasen por mis otras historias

Besos

y

Abrasos

paulette-cullen 


	2. Chapter 2

HIATUS HIATUS HIATUS

No voy a continuar ninguna de mis historias devido a que recibo muchas negativas y mensages privados con insultos(lo se kiki riete)lo siento por las que fueron mis lectoras hasta este hiatus. Les puedo decir que no estoy 100% segura pero ya se supone que una amiguita por hay era mi beta si logro continuar en contacto con ella la continuo.

BESITOS Y PERDON SI PENSARON QUE ERA UN CAPITULO PAULETTE-CULLEN

PS: CUANDO DEN INICIO MIS CLASES EN EL MES DE AGOSTO HABLARE CON KIARA Y ENITH UNAS AMIGAS MIAS SI ELLAS ME AYUDAN PUEDE QUE SUBA TODOS LOS CAPITULOS RESTANTES DE UNA SOLA VEZ...

BUENO ADIOS Y NOS LEEMOS EN POCO TIEMPO ESPEREMOS YA QUE ESTO ME PONE MUY TRISTE PAULETTE-CULLEN

PS 2:SI ALGUNA PERSONA SABE DE LA TRADUCCION DE LA SECUELA DE BOICOTS Y MOSCAS DE BAR QUE CREO LA ESTA TRADUCIENDO OTRA PERSONA POR FAVOR AVICENME YA QUE ME MUERO POR LEERLA 


	3. CAMBIE DE OPINION

COMO E RECIBIDO MUCHOS REVIEW QUE ME DICEN

QUE NO HABANDONE LAS HISTORIAS NO LAS VOY A ABANDONAR

ASI QUE RETIRO EL ANTERIOR AVISO DE HIATUS

GRACIAS A TODAS LAS QUE SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE PASAR Y DEJARME UN REVIEW PIDIENDOME QUE NO LA DEJARA.

ENTRE ELLAS ESTAN:

GABY DE CULLEN,cr89,Cataa Cullen,Fran Ktrin Black,Annilet

Y POR ULTIMO Y MAS IMPORTANTE:

Sandra Luz Zambrano Lara(NO ME ACUERDO CUAL ES EL NOMBRE QUE TIENES AQUI EN FANFICTION, PERO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ENVIARME ESE MENSAGE FUE UNO DE LOS QUE ME HIZO CAMBIAR DE OPINION)

Un super favor si alguien cree que me puede ayudar con la redaccion de los capitulos se lo agradeseria infinitamente. Envienme un mensage privado o un mail a, beba - 2409 hot mail . com Todo junto espero que esas que me demostraron su lealtad al enterarse de mi decision me sigan apollando y nno me abandonen..

DE VERDAD QUE ESPERO PODER ACTUALIZAR PRONTO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO VA DEDICADO A TODOS USTEDES EN ESPECIAL A LARA

BESOTES

paulette-cullen 


End file.
